De una pelea a un beso lleno de amor
by LucyDragneelHeartfilia
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. Completamente renovado


LUCY POV

No savia como avía sucedido solo llegue al gremio cansa solo quiera agua fresca, pero no, Natsu y Gray debían estar ay peleando de nuevo y como si fuera poco lanzándose, me duele la cabeza al recordad como Natsu lanzo a Gray asiendo que mi cráneo chocara con el suyo, me dolió mucho y el idiota solo viene preguntándome si estaba bien, claro que no lo estaré después de ese golpe. Empecé a pelearme con el no me importo si todo el gremio miraba o escuchaba nuestra discusión. Resignada decidí regresar a mi departamento junto con plue antes de irme pude escuchar como barias chicas le gritaban a Natsu de por qué me la pela o por qué no se disculpaba o por que la izo enojar yo simplemente seguí mi camino.

-Yo- dijiste sentado en mi cama

-Natsu- dije entre dientes no estaba de humos para verte –FUERA DE MI HABITACION- te grite como nunca antes calor mala idea me dolió mi cabecita.

-Oye estas bien?- te acercaste viendo que me agarre la cabeza. Una vena resalto en mi frente al recordad como te acercaste como si nada asiendo la misma pregunta.

-Que si estoy bien? me preguntas, QUE SI ESTOY BIEN? Claro que no después de que me lanzaras a Gray. Era de esperase que a el no le doliera pero a mi si- chille al final

-No eran mis intenciones-

-O claro como el de que cada día pelen sin razón-

-Que tiene de malo- fue raro pero pensé que por un momento tus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas pero no me importo.

-Que tiene de malo es que siempre destruyen el gremio entero sin olvidar que siempre ay accidente claro con los hombre porque son ellos los que se meten, pero nosotras la mujeres siempre nos escondemos porque somos mujeres somos delicadas- recalque delicada

-Quien dice que eres una mujer delicada- okei eso si me cabero –tu eres un bicho raro- mientras más te reías más me enojaba y mas jaqueca me daba.

-YA CALLATE- te grite

-Vamos Lucy era una broma pero el hielito y yo si tenemos razones para pelear-

-A si dime una- pero como siempre no dijiste nada solo desviaste la mirada –como lo pensé- me dirige a mi baño lo que necesitaba era un baño con agua caliente para relajarme si eso necesitaba.

-Enserio quieres saber la razón- me detuviste agarrándome la muñeca.

-Si la tienes dime-

Pero lo que no me esperaba es que me jalaras para sí poder caer en la cama y tu encima de mi.

-N-Natsu- pero no me dejaste terminar como tus labios chocaron con los míos. Por un momento me impresione pero al ver que me exigías no pude negarme y te correspondí. El beso comenzó lento y cálido algo desorientado pero cómo pasaba el tiempo que avanzaba parresias un experto. Sentí como soltabas mis muñecas yo aproveche para rodear tu cuello y profundizar el beso pude sentir como tu lengua jugaba con mi labio pidiéndome paso y yo te lo di. No pude evitar sentir vergüenza al gemir en el momento en que nuestras lenguas tuvieron contacto. Me hubiera gustado que ese momento durada mas pero nuestros cuerpo exigían el aire sin más nos separamos jadeando y con un sonrojo.

-N-Natsu- no tenía palabras.

-Esa es mi razón competimos para ver quien se declara con quien yo primero contigo o el con Juvia- eso me impresiono sus discusiones eran para saber quién sería el primero en declarase.

-Bien adiós Lucy- sin darme cuenta ya estabas en el marco de la ventana –te veo en el gran árbol- y te fuiste

-Natsu- toque mis labios sonrojándome.

-Sseeeguuuusttan-

-HAPPY- okei desde cuando ese gato estaba ay en mi mesita de noche.

-Quien diría que de una pelea allá terminado con un beso lleno de amor- se rió de una forma picará mientras vuela encima de mi. Sentí mi cara arder pero el tenia razón quien diría que eso acabaría _De una pelea a una beso lleno de amor._

-Lucy piensas quedarte ay pasmada Natsu dijo que te esperaba en el parque donde está el árbol-

Era cierto sin pensarlo salí de ay lo más rápido creo que este día seria largo.

-Nos dejaron solos- dijo happy mirando a plue

-Punn ppuuun-

-Bien que párrese unos dulce- saco los duces debajo de la cama de Lucy

-Puun puun- completamente feliz

-AYE SIR- dijo happy con una paleta en forma de pez en su boca mientras plue tiene una piruleta

**Espero que les haya gustado perdonen la falta de ortografía**

**Si ya lo habían leído antes si cambie todo porque el anterior estaba muuuuyy x**

**Demandas, tomatazos, recomendaciones, amenazas XD sigan la flecha**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
